


run the world

by allpowerfullou



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Bad Sex, Daycare, I'm Sorry, Implied Orgasm Denial, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Threesome, alternative universe, birthday fic, not actually sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Usually Rin thought he was too good with his job to barter with the kids, but after half a dozen miserable twelve hour shifts, he quickly gave in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	run the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romcrow/gifts).



> rin, sousuke, and haru are about college age, nagisa and rei are under five, and nitro is like high school-ish
> 
> this is a birthday smut thing for the always lovely amber~ she and i have known each other for two years, and if it weren't for her i wouldn't have met any of my current squad on tlist, i wouldn't have started writing fics, i sure as hell wouldn't be where i am now, and for that, i'm grateful. so to thank her and wish her an amazing birthday, i wrote bad porn!  
> happy birthday, amber! i hoped it was really amazing, and i'm so sorry this is late. but let's be honest, i never do anything on time. no one is surprised. i hope this is everything you wanted!!~ 
> 
> (tbh i really need to finish watching free! if i'm going to keep supplying you with fics)

Tuesday’s were Rin’s long shifts, twelve hours in a small room with twenty plus kids who had clearly never been told “no”. He loved them, although he usually left feeling like he needed something a little stronger than the fancy coffee he picked up from the coffee place across the street. The guy behind the counter had a little bit of a soft spot for him, some bubbly kid named Nitori who stared at Rin like the sun shined out of his asshole. Rin never really complained when the kid would sprint across the shop to nudge his coworker out of the way as he started on his drink, and sometimes he’d even leave a pretty decent tip. 

It was flattering, especially when more times than not his bangs were tied back, standing straight up on his head and he had questionable stains on the front of his lime green work shirt. 

As much as Rin truly loved his job, there were a few moments where he really considered that offer as a server at the gay bar down the street. It never had anything to do with the kids who he loved like his own, just management was a pretty big issue for him. When there were so many kids that he could barely keep track of them all and his boss refused to call someone else in, that was an issue.

Right now--with a little girl on each of his long legs and a little boy trying to scale his back--was one of those moments. They were as short staffed as they could possibly be, Rin solely responsible for twenty roaming tots, and there was no way in hell he could handle them. It seemed like they could smell his fear, sprinting across the room with their arms in the air, screaming like small demons escaping from the deepest pits of hell. The younger kids needed more supervision which was why the one employee for every ten kids rule was established, not that it mattered when they were almost always short staffed and the more experienced employees were fucked over.

He held his head high, not looking bothered by their acts until they all turned on him, quiet giggles as he stepped further into the room.

“What are you guys up to?” he asked, sitting down on the floor to level his gaze with the presumed leader, a little blonde named Nagisa, who looked completely innocent with his bright eyes and big smile. 

The boy smiled, plopping down across from Rin and crossing his legs, two taller boys flanking his sides in an almost intimidating manner. When the fuck did the dids start a mafia? 

“Rin-san,” Nagisa said, not even bothering to be formal as he challenged the older. 

“What kind of deal are we making today, Nagisa? We both can agree on something. I want an easy shift, what can I give to you to get you to keep the kids in check?” Usually Rin thought he was too good with his job to barter with the kids, but after half a dozen miserable twelve hour shifts, he quickly gave in. It was all about coming to an agreement, and if Nagisa became a crazy successful business man when he was older, Rin wanted credit for it. 

“You know what we want. Snacks and tv. Same as always,” Nagisa was one of the older kids, five in a few months, and that’s why he was the leader. Running the younger kids like he was their god, which for the most part they didn’t mind. It usually ended with snacks for them, so why would they complain?

Once he was five, he was going to be placed into the five to eight group, and then if he was still at the daycare, he would go to the nine to twelve area. 

“And you know the snacks can be worked in, but unlimited tv is a no. That weird anime you watch scares the other kids. Try again,” he crossed his arms, eyebrows raised in a quiet challenge which only made Nagisa laugh. 

“Rin-san, there is no negotiating if you want to have a good day,” the two boys standing at his shoulder began to move, going opposite directions to whisper something in the other kids ear’s. Fuck.

“I’ll call someone else in, and you won’t even get extra snacks. Death Note isn’t even that good,” he rubbed his palms on his jeans before standing up to fish his phone out of his pocket. “Not to mention, Light dies.” 

The small blonde’s face went slack with shock, mouth gaping as he processed the information,”I can’t believe you did that!” His face suddenly went red, standing up with a pout before pointing at Rin, “Everyone, let’s have fun.”

The phone rang too many times for Rin's very thin patience, his breathing rapid as he watched the sight before him with horror. It was ten, and there was a huge chance Haru was still sleeping, but he needed help. Bad. When Haru finally answered, his voice a little deeper than usual, but Rin knew immediately it wasn’t deep because of sleep. .

"Hello?"

"Haru, I need your help. They're out of control, and the girl in the baby room refuses to come out. No one else will answer my calls. Haru, man, listen, you owe me this. I didn’t give them tv and snacks," it was true, Haru did owe it to him, but he was kind of in the middle of something, and despite how desperate his best friend sounded, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go in on his day off. He hummed, his eyes falling shut as he contemplated his decision, before finally giving in. 

"Fine. Give me a little bit though, I'm kinda doing something right now," the end of his voice went up a pitch before the phone was muffled, and Rin could hear his best friend hissing at someone to "stop fucking teasing". 

"You have a hour. Anything longer than that, and we're taking a field trip to find you," he insisted, nearly tripping over one of the kids hiding under a pile of blankets on the floor. "I'll make it up to you anyway I can." At the mention of a field trip, Haru could hear all the kids screaming in unison, and he could only imagine them jumping up and sprinting through the day care so they wouldn't have to go. "Oh my god, Rei, don't do that! You're going to fall!...No, stop. Get down! Oh my--Haru, I have to go, just hurry," the line went dead, leaving Haru to stare at the phone for a moment longer before throwing his head back with a low groan. 

"You have ten minutes, so just get me off, asshole," he finally managed to say with an even voice, sitting up just to give his boyfriend a glare as Sousuke sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. 

When Haru arrived on scene fifty-two minutes later, he was nervous by how quiet the building was. He opened the door slowly, expecting the worst, which was probably Rin locked in the bathroom crying while the kids formed some form of their own government. He snorted quietly, more than aware of the way they carried out their actions like a group of little thugs.

"Hello?" he called, eyebrows drawn together in confusion as the seemingly empty, destroyed room. From one corner he heard a soft mumble, and as he turned to see who was there, Rin jumped up from behind the play castles. His hair was ruined, and he looked half crazy with a foam sword in the air, "Attack!" 

Like clockwork, the kids ran out from their hiding places, twenty filthy children racing towards him with their own foam swords looking ready to kill. 

"Guys, no-- wait-- stop!" and he was down, the kids piling up on him and screaming loudly. Their voices blended together, but he picked up on "victory", "destroy", and "snack time" more than anything else. 

"Of course, it's snack time. You guys hang out with Haru-san, and I'll go prepare the snacks okay?" the kids seemed more than willing to play with Haru, climbing on top on him like ants on an ant hill. All he saw was a crooked smile and a weird eye twitch thing from his best friend before someone decided to sit on his head. 

"Guys, this isn't fun. Haru-san isn't having fun," but his pleads were no use, and he suddenly felt the need to talk to their manager about hiring some more employees. 

Rin had never been so happy to leave work in his life, practically sprinting form the building when the next shift walked in. Haru was close behind him, his face slightly red from being stepped on the entire shift. The redhead didn’t even bother saying anything as he darted across the street for his reward. As he stepped into the building, he saw Nitori’s gaze flick up, a large smile quickly climbing on his face as he darted to the counter, shoving his much larger coworker out of the way. Rin can’t help an exhausted laugh, leaving his money on the counter, the all too familiar price ingrained in his mind. He didn’t even realize Haru had followed him in the coffee shop until he felt his friend drape an arm around his shoulders. 

“Listen, I didn’t think I’d have to give you anything for you coming in and doing your job,” Rin murmured, taking his cup with a smile and holding back a laugh as Nitori gave Haru a clearly fake grin.

“No, but you look like you need to destress? Come hang with me and Sousuke, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Hanging out with my best friends who are probably the most obnoxious couple ever is not a fun time. I’ll pass, I think my bed is calling me anyway,” he shrugged his friend off, trying to lure Haru out of the store before he caught on fire from the glare he was getting from the young employee. 

“But our bed is just as comfortable,” Rin choked on his drink, spitting it down the front of his shirt before giving Haru an exasperated look.

“Can you not do that in public? I don’t mind sleeping with you guys, but it’s just weird when you throw it out there like it’s not fucking weird,” he was pouting now, well, kind of. It wasn’t cute whatever it was, and Haru just wanted to laugh at him.

“Well, I tried. I’ll tell Sousuke that you didn’t accept his offer and let him deal with you,” he gave a little shrug before throwing his hand up in a small wave. “Have a good night, Rin. Call me if you want to come over.” 

The redhead was left on the street watching his friend’s retreating frame before sighing, knowing the best way to get over a bad shift was a great fuck. 

“Shit, Haru, wait!” the other stopped, turning to look over his shoulder with a little smirk. 

“Change your mind?” his tone was teasing and Rin couldn’t help the feeling of his cheeks going red as he trudged after his friend, giving a noncommittal shrug.

“I just don’t have any other plans, that’s all.” his voice was low, tinged with embarrassment before his friend threw an arm around his shoulders and laughed. 

“It’s fine. We’ll definitely give you something to do,” Rin’s face went even redder as the blush climbed down his neck and chest at the implication, and he quickly shut his mouth, not wanting his friend to say anything else incriminating.

 

Stepping into Haru and Sousuke's apartment was like signing a deal with the devil with the way their gazes went a little dark as they both turned on him. Haru's hand had slid to Rin's lower back, and Sousuke's genuine grin was replaced with a cocky smirk that promised him a limp the next day. He let out a sigh as Haru trailed kisses along his jawline, not realizing that Sousuke had grabbed his arm and was leading them to the bedroom until he was being put on the bed. His head was resting in his friend’s lap as Sousuke watched with obvious interest, moving to sit in the chair in the corner.

Rin had always wondered what that chair was for, but as Sousuke shifted around to get comfortable it finally dawned on him. He reached into his sweatpants, palming himself over the material of his boxers at the sight had Rin’s mouth watering. He’d been fucked by both Haru and Sousuke on many occasions, both of them absolutely amazing at they did, but Sousuke was always his favorite. Haru was bigger--making him feel like he was going to be ripped in half--but what Sousuke lacked in length he made up in girth and skill. 

He always wondered if working at the gay bar gave him a little more experience than he would’ve got dating Haru alone.

Haru leaned forward, hovering over him as he began to mouth down Rin’s chest, the hot, damp air through his thin shirt making his skin break out in bumps. He shivered under the feeling, his friend laughing deep in his chest at how quickly the redhead opened up for him. He let his head fall back onto the bed as Haru shifting around, moving onto his hands and knees as he crawled over top of his younger friend.

Rin wasn’t exactly excited about having Haru’s clothed cock mere inches from his face, but he wasn’t really going to protest when his friend was unzipping his pants, finally getting the material open and shoving everything down enough to free his cock. The redhead groaned, the feeling of relief overtaking him as Haru deftly grabbed his cock, stroking him to full hardness. He was completely at his friend’s will, and he couldn’t even lift his head to see what Sousuke was doing without ending up in Haru’s ass. 

Which didn't sound like such a bad option. He reached up, undoing his friend's pants, pushing them down just enough to slip his cock out, eyes going wide at the way it curled up towards his belly and the head glistened with precum. 

"You're so hot, Haru," he murmured, voice soft with amazement as his friend paused his ministrations to look down at him. 

"Is that so? Did you hear that Sousuke? You've got yourself a hot one," he laughed, looking up at Sousuke, who had one leg draped over the arm of the couch with his cock out, smoothing his hand down the shaft in languid strokes.

"Of course I do. And it's even nicer because you have hot friends you let me fuck as well. I really can't complain," he laughed softly, and Rin could feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment, moving a little beneath his friend as Haru dipped his head once more to lick the head of his cock. 

"So, Rin. How about you suck my dick, I'll suck your dick, and I'll get Sousuke over here to eat your pretty little ass, hmm? That seems like it'd be fun," his voice was teasing, but the offer was serious, and Rin's heart skipped a beat, or seven. He couldn't even muster the energy to reply, instead pushing his hips up in Haru's face, hoping he'd get the hint. 

In the corner he could hear Sousuke moving around, slowly rising to his feet and moving to the bed. Rin busied himself with Haru's cock, sucking the tip into his mouth and digging his tongue into the slit. The way Haru's breath hitched was enough to encourage him further, resting on his elbow for more leverage, taking more of his friend's dick into his mouth. He didn't expect Haru's hips to jerk down, forcing his cock suddenly down Rin's throat, but he managed to swallow around him a few times before slowly pulling off, coughing softly. 

"Holy shit, Rin. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Haru sat back on his haunches, eyes wide with concern as he helped Rin sit up, his coughing fit slowly fading. 

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it," his voice was a little hoarse, and Haru draped himself around his friend, kissing along his neck and shoulders in apology. 

"I got distracted by Sousuke. I really am sorry. Are you sure you're alright?" Rin nodded, clearing his throat a few times before turning his head to the side to connect his lips with Haru's, kissing him softly. 

He sighed in Haru's mouth, melting back into the other as Sousuke moved closer to him, pushing his legs apart and sliding his hands along Rin's inner thighs. Rin had no idea when Sousuke slicked his fingers up with lube, but the wet slide of his digit slipping into Rin's ass had him tipping his head back a loud moan. He let his eyes shut, head resting on Haru's shoulders as the other ran his fingers over Rin's toned abs and narrow waist. It was a sensory overload, Sousuke taking the chance to slip another finger into Rin's willing body, and he had to bite his lip to keep from yipping out. 

The sounds he made were always a spot of embarrassment, making his cheeks heat up as he would try to muffle anything else that slipped out. But between Haru and Sousuke, he didn't stand a chance. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try and swallow the noises down, hoping to gain more control over his body that seemed to want everything it was given. 

A sharp slap to his thigh had Rin's eyes snapping open, sitting up abruptly as he narrowed his eyes at Sousuke. 

"No muffling your moans, you know the rules. And come on, hands and knees," his tone was nothing but strict, the teasing lilt to his voice almost completely hidden as the two helped Rin flip over, positioning him on his hands and knees.

Rin felt completely exposed, hanging his head a little to try and hide the blush that was climbing high on his cheeks, but of course, they couldn't even let him have that. Before he knew it, Haru was sliding beneath him, kissing along his chest and stomach as he slid lower. He wasn't the biggest fan of 69-ing, personally, he thought it was too much happening at once, and with the idea of Sousuke fitting his mouth against his entrance, his mind was spinning. Where he wasn't enthused about the mouth on his cock, the mouth on his ass made up for it tenfold. 

It happened so quickly, Haru and Sousuke working perfectly in sync. Haru mouthing along Rin's cock while Sousuke's large hands spread him open, and his tongue tentatively pressed forward. Rin shook between them, hands fisting the sheets as he struggled to regulate his breathing and focus on the task at hand. He took a shaky breath, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Haru's girth. It was hard to focus on the hot slide of a cock in his mouth when so much attention was being given to him. He was shaking like a leaf, and neither Haru nor Sousuke seemed like they were really bothered by it.

All in all, Rin felt like it was a pretty bad day as far as giving head was concerned. The most he could manage was moaning with Haru's cock down his throat, but it seemed to do the trick. Haru always got off when it came to pleasuring other's, and Rin was honestly shocked when Haru moved to bite down on his thigh to muffle his moans as he came in his friend's mouth. 

Haru collapsed beneath him, enjoying the vantage point as Sousuke pulled away to run his tongue around Rin's rim, moving his thumb to dip it into his entrance. Rin let out a shuddering moan, dropping down on his elbows and hiding his face against Haru's skin. He didn't even mind that he hadn't gotten off yet, too busy focusing on the heat that was spreading through his body with every slide of the man's tongue and thumb. It wans't a big stretch, and honestly, it didn't have to be. He was always teased about how sensitive he was when it came to sex, and this was so exception. He wasn't even entirely sure he was going to make it to the actual sex part, not that anyone actually minded. Getting off was getting off, and who were they to complain? 

When Rin came, Sousuke had three fingers pushed in alongside his tongue, and the redhead was practically sobbing into Haru's skin. Somehow, he managed to slide out from beneath their pile of limbs and crouch down before his friend, wiping away stray tears that ran down his face. Rin loved to be teased, all of his nerve endings vibrating with desire, and Sousuke had the control to do just that, and Haru was content just to watch. He smoothed his fingers through his friend's hair, coddling him post orgasm just like Rin liked. Sousuke pulled his fingers out one by one, careful of the over sensitivity and leaned forward to leave a trail of kisses down Rin's spine. The other moaned in response, rolling on his side and blinking up at the men hovering over him. 

"Are you okay?" Haru asked, leaning down to kiss along Rin's hairline. 

"Yeah, that was really nice," he murmured, shutting his eyes and blindly reaching out to pull his friend in, kissing Haru firmly on the lips. Sousuke watched with a soft smile, fisting his cock and stroking himself slowly, enjoying the sweet torture. 

'You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you get off watching me make out with this loser," Haru pulled away from Rin, giving Sousuke a teasing look before crawling across the bed to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Instead, I think I'm going to make you work for it," he began to kiss across Sousuke's face before pushing him onto his back, making quick work of what clothes were left on before straddling him. Rin popped up behind him, eyes wide with interest as he leaned on Haru's shoulder to watch. 

"Can I help?"

"Of course, it's your ass that's going to get fucked, so go ahead and prep yourself. We've got time." 


End file.
